


Permission To Mate?

by ohhitsanna



Series: Just Let Me Court You! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, Derek doesn't want to be courted, I hate tags, M/M, Mates, Modern times, No Hale Fire, Omega Derek, Stiles wants to court Derek, Traditional ways kinda, mating ceremony, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitsanna/pseuds/ohhitsanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to ask Derek's Alpha if he can Mate Derek. Since Derek wouldn't let Stiles court him, he figures it's only fair that he ask his Alpha the traditional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission To Mate?

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed, kinda rushed this, i don't know? 
> 
> tell me what you think. it was just a thought i had  
> and couldn't get it out of my head.

Stiles slides into the boot, furthest away from the door, furthest away from everybody. It’s their usual table and everybody knows, no body sits at this booth, Monday - Friday from 5 p.m. To 6 p.m. No excuses. It’s Derek and Stiles daily date as Derek likes to call it. Stiles loves it, looks forward to it everyday, even if he hung out with Derek all day. He loves his Omega, his boyfriend, his future mate. Derek’s exactly on time to the second. It cute how punctual he is, like it will really matter if he’s a minute early or late, but he supposes, that’s just who Derek is.

 

 

Stiles and Derek have been ‘dating’ for around seven months. Stiles puts emphasis on the ‘dating’ because if it were up to him, he wouldn’t be ‘dating’ Derek, he’d be courting him, like Alphas used to do to Omegas that they were interested in. There would be chaperoned dates and long walks in the park and picnics up top of a hill and going to events to show Derek off.

 

 

But, Derek was adamant that he would not be courted. ‘This is not the 1800’s Stiles, i don’t need to be courted.’ Stiles had sighed and rolled his eyes, what did it matter what the year was? It was how things were done, or how they used to be done. His father had courted his mother and they were the happiest people he’d ever seen together. Stiles wanted to do that for Derek to prove that he could and would do anything for him.

 

 

“So, i’ve been thinking,” Stiles started once Derek sat down with their coffees, sliding Stiles over to his side of the booth and looking at him wearily.

 

 

“That’s dangerous.” he deadpanned, sipping his coffee slowly. Stiles rolled his eyes, a smirk forming on his lips. How he loved Derek’s dry humor.

 

 

“ _Anyways_ , i was thinking that i should ask your Alpha formally, if i could, you know, have you, as my mate, because we’ve been together for a while now and i think that we do really well together and you’re like it for me Derek - you are the one for me - and i know this might be kind of sudden for you but i feel-”

 

 

“Breathe Stiles!” Derek cut him off, looking worriedly at him, his green eyes wide. Stiles sucked in air, not realizing that he had gone so long without taking a breathe, well he was used to rambling and Derek knew just when to cut him off.

 

 

No one spoke for a while, they just say there staring at each other, Derek’s scent gave off nothing. Did Derek not want to be mated to Stiles? Oh God what if he read this all wrong? What if all Derek wanted was a boyfriend? Of course he didn’t want a mate right now, they were still young, they still had-

 

 

“Quit doing that.” Derek sighed rolling his eyes and placing a soothing hand on top of Stiles. He instantly relaxed, lacing their fingers together and waiting for Derek to say something - anything- else. “You don’t really need my Alpha’s permission anymore Stiles, this isn’t-”

 

 

“The 1800’s,” he mimicked Derek’s low voice. “Yeah, i know, but it’s how i was raised and since you wouldn’t let me court you,” he glares at Derek, “At least let me ask your Alpha for permission to have a formal mating ceremony. I want that. No, i need that. I need to do that. I’ll have my dad and Scott, of course with his mother, and your Alpha and pack and we’ll have a huge dinner and i’ll ask permission for you to be mated to me, forever.” Stiles flashed his red eyes at Derek, just the thought of forever with Derek had his wolf practically purring wanting to rub their scent all over Derek. Derek rolled his eyes, but flashed his gold eyes at his soon-to-be Alpha.

 

 

“If that’s what you really want.” he sighed, but Stiles could see the small smile on his lips. Stiles just wanted to do this right, to do everything right by Derek. It was hard enough keeping his hands off of him all the time, Derek was like a freaking Greek God and Stiles couldn’t wait till after their mating ceremony to get all up in _that_.

 

 

Stiles would be the first one, Derek was twenty five years old and never touched, Stiles wolf loved that, loved that he would be the first one to ever see Derek in such an intimate way and the only one to ever see him like that. Forever.

 

 

Derek groaned, “Please stop releasing your pheromones all over the place.” Stiles looked at his Omega, seeing his eyes permanently gold and he could smell him already starting to harden up, Jesus, the smell of Derek. Stiles wanted so badly to just _take_ , but he had to hold back, he waited this long, a little longer wouldn’t kill him. “You could touch me you know.” Derek whispered, voice dropping lower and getting husky. “You don’t have to wait, hardly anyone does anymore.”

 

 

And God did Stiles want to, but no, no Stiles. Derek was right hardly anyone was untouched by the time they went through their mating ceremony, it wasn’t viewed as wrong anymore, no one was viewed as unwanted, but Derek, his mate, would be, he would be and Stiles wouldn’t ruin it now, not when he was so close.

 

 

“Please Stiles, just once.” Stiles practically whined at Derek’s words. He wanted to, just a little touch - No!

 

 

“Just a few more weeks, my love, hopefully i can ask your Alpha and we can go through the mating Ceremony as quickly as possible.” Stiles could feel blood dripping down his thigh from where his claws were now punctured in, trying to regain some control over himself.

 

 

“You’re just going to leave me, hard and aching over here?” Derek asked, annoyance in his face. Stiles smirked, because it’s not like he wasn’t just as affected by it.

 

 

“Just a few more weeks, I’ll have to call your Alpha and get some arrangements done. Your parents won’t care if we use your house right? I mean your house if huge and mine can hardly fit my pack.”

 

 

Derek looked taken back for a moment, before responding coolly. “You are aware that my mother is my Alpha, correct?”

 

 

Come again? No Stiles did not know that because in the seven months that they’ve been ‘dating’ he has never once met his family and not because he hasn’t tried, because he has relentlessly, just his family is always super busy, someone’s always gone or they have other plans and his family is huge

 

 

“Your mother?” Stiles squeaks, because seriously? Not that is shouldn’t have been obvious. Alpha women were not uncommon, there were a lot of Alpha females and they were just as good as Alpha males, but they were also more protective of their pack, Stiles had to do things exactly right or he might be considered as a threat and nope no way did he want that.

 

 

“My mother.” he repeats, smiling evilly, enjoying Stiles inner turmoil. “She’s a little upset that the Alpha i’ve been seeing hasn’t tried harder to meet her.”

 

 

Stiles jaw dropped to the table, because _what_!? “Yes, no - yes- i have tried!” Stiles whines, what if his mate’s Alpha already dislikes him for never being around? Derek has been around his dad more than enough times. He should have tried harder, gone over one day and just introduced himself. ‘Hi I’m Stiles Stilinski, I’m the Alpha that desperately wants into your Omega son’s pants, nice to meet you.’ That wouldn’t have been too hard.

 

 

“Relax, i’m sure she’ll love you, just like i do.” Derek walked around to his side of the booth and slid in next to him, grabbing him and forcing his to his neck. Derek’s scent washed over him, calming his wolf instantly as he greedily sucked up the scent. “Should i tell her about this then or just let you go about your plans?”

 

 

“No.” Stiles sat up straight and squared his shoulders. “I’ll do it. I want to do this right. I want to show you how worthy i am.”

 

 

Derek’s smile was soft and small as he gazed over his boyfriend. “You are worthy, Stiles, you don’t have to go through all this trouble just to-”

 

 

“This is not trouble! This is amazing, i want to do this. Let me do this okay?”

 

 

“Okay.”

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Today was the day, today was the day Stiles life gets twenty thousand times better, hopefully. Stiles wore a sharp looking dark gray fitted suit, that Lydia had picked out because it made his butt look amazing, he was trying to impress Derek’s Alpha and pack, not have Derek salivating over him, but he got the suit anyways and was now standing in front of the Hales huge oak front doors, his father was on his right hand side, standing slightly back and Scott was on his left, his mother standing behind him.

 

 

With a deep breath, Stiles knocked on the door. Talia Hale, Alpha of the Hale pack and Derek’s mother answered the door, she was stunning, sharp angles and dark features, now Stiles knew where Derek got his good looks. Talia was flanked by her mate and on her other side was Derek, how was looking practically edible.

 

 

Stiles and his pack bowed, a customary thing to do when someone was planning on being formal, which Stiles was. Once he was standing straight he extended his hand while flashing his ruby red eyes at her. “Talia Hale, I am Stiles Stilinski and this is my pack. It is an honor to be here.”

 

 

“It is an honor to have you in our home. This is my mate Rolland, and of course you know Derek.” She smirked over at her son, who only had eyes for Stiles, she could practically see the hearts in his eyes. “The rest of my pack in in the dining room, join us?”

 

 

Stiles nodded his head curtly, watching as Derek turned, following his mother and damn, did Derek really have to wear the tightest pants he owned? Following Talia and her pack Stiles was lead into a dining room, elegantly set up with beautiful decorations. Her pack stood once they entered and Stiles stopped before his pack bowed and flashed their eyes.

 

 

“Wow Der, you weren’t kidding, he really is old school.” A beautiful girl with long black hair was smiling fondly at Derek.

 

 

Derek was blushing, the tips of his ears burning red. “He’s traditional, Laura, nothing wrong with that.”

 

 

Stiles snorted, because he knew Derek didn’t like that, didn’t like how he wanted to do things the ‘old school’ way as Laura had put it. Derek sat across from Stiles, while Stiles sat in between Laura and another girl who could be Laura’s twin, if not for the obvious age gap. Once everyone was seated, Talia and her pack served themselves food first, then his pack got to serve themselves, it was all about pack hierarchy, Stiles had been taught these things since he was a pup, he knew all ins and outs and how to be ‘proper’ not that it really mattered in his lifetime. Nobody really followed the traditional riles anymore and it’s not like Stiles wants Derek to kneel at his feet all the time, he just likes the old way of things, how things used to be done. Maybe it’s because that’s how his parents fell in love.

 

 

“So you’re the one who’s taken our brother away from us.” The younger of the two sisters says first.

 

 

“Cora!” Derek hisses from across the table, she just rolls her eyes not even looking at him, just staring Stiles down. It makes him pretty nervous to say the least and he takes a huge bite of steak to avoid answering right away, her eyes narrow at him, she knows!

 

 

“I -uh - i wasn’t aware i was taking up so much of his time, i just love being around him. He’s amazing,” Stiles is blushing now and avoiding eye contact of any kind.

 

 

“Oh My God!” he hears Laura squeal beside him. “Why haven’t you brought him around sooner? He is like perfect! Aside from the whole old school way of life.” she waves her hand around like its not really that big of a problem, like she can over look it because he’s ‘perfect.’

 

 

“Maybe because you are all crazy!” Derek says, cutting up his food delicately and eating it.

 

 

“Did someone say crazy?” Stiles head snaps up to the doorway, he didn’t realize they were expecting someone else. “Oh he is rather nice looking isn’t he?” the new wolf was staring straight at Stiles a slight tilt in his neck as if he was assessing him.

 

 

“Peter.” Derek says through gritted teeth. “Why are you here?”

 

 

Peter tsks, shaking his head and moving his unnerving gaze to Derek. “Didn’t want to show me your future mate Derek?” Stiles growls, not liking the tone of his uncle’s voice, apparently that was exactly what he was hoping for because Peter’s eyes are back on him and he’s smirking.

 

 

“Peter, leave.” Talia says, eyes flashing red. Peter holds his hands out innocently.

 

 

“I just need to talk to you about a few things, Alpha, it’s about the pack up North.”

 

 

“After dinner, tonight is a special night. Now leave.” Peter smirks again before he’s turning away and out the door. “Excuse my brother, he has no limits.”

 

 

Stiles forces a smile out, eyes never leaving Derek. “All is forgiven.”

 

 

The dinner continues on, with no more interrupting creepy uncles. Derek seems calm and happy, smiling and laughing and ducking his head in embarrassment as his family talks and jokes about his younger days. Derek isn’t alone in his embarrassment as Stiles father joins in, reliving old memories and smiling fondly at the two wolves.

 

 

Once the dessert arrives, Stiles clears his throat, gaining everyone's attention. Talia’s eyes are like a hawk taking in everything Stiles does, down to the tiniest twitch. He stands and flashes his eyes to Talia, bearing his neck slightly.

 

 

“Alpha Talia Hale, I, Stiles Stilinski ask for your blessing. Your son Derek and i have been seeing each other for a few months now and i would like him to become my Mate.” he can feel Derek’s eyes on him, burning holes through his body. “I love him Alpha Hale and it would be an honor to take his my Mate.”

 

 

Talia stands, flashing her eyes briefly. “Derek,” Derek tears his gaze away from Stiles and looks at his mother - his Alpha. “Do you wish for Stiles do be your Mate?”

 

 

erek smiles broadly and looks back at Stiles, who is starting to look a little worried. “Yes, i want Stiles to be my Mate.” Stiles smile could light up a whole city and happiness if pouring out of him, making everyone around happy.

 

 

“Well then, you have mine and my packs blessing.” Talia is smiling happily, small tears trailing down her cheeks. “My little boy is all grown up.”

 

 

“Mom.” Derek groaned out, running a hand down his face and flushing in embarrassment.

 

 

Stiles smirks at him, sitting down, he catches Derek’s eyes from across the table and mouths ‘mine’ at him. Stiles can see the shiver go through Derek at the word, eyes flashing gold for a moment before he gains control.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://thewolvesaregone.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Send me prompts


End file.
